Star Crossed
by Fraye
Summary: Where am I…? Maybe I’m on Corneria… Titania… I don’t know. It’s so weird, everything seems like I knew about it before. Maybe, maybe I’ll find something else… Wait… is that Fox?
1. Prologue

This will be the first series featuring M/M, more commonly known as yaoi, by me. It will be done in the POV of Wolf O' Donnel, and I hope you all enjoy the ride. It'll be just as periodic as the rest of my stories, sometimes a schedule there, but most of the time it'll be erratic.

* * *

"Nggh," I rasped, why the fuck did my head hurt so badly? What did I do last night…? I don't remember any beer or shit like that. Did someone slip me something? God fucking damn it, it hurts!?

I blinked my eyes open, white circles spiraling out of my vision. Oh fuck that hurts.

The light blue of the sky rested above me; wait, what the fuck… why is the sky above me!? Where the hell am I?

My claws grasped at the earth as I pulled myself up, fucking great, I was on the cold hard earth in the dead of winter. The chill in my bones only continued to echo that fact.

The movements made me realize there was something resting on my chest… a piece of paper… a note?

Dear Wolf;

Me and Leon have been thinking about our future, and you've been out of it recently. We're sorry to say, but it's time for you to go. We… decided that it's time you were left behind. Star Wolf… is in the past. Sorry Wolf.

Sincerely, Panther

… I had no clue how to react, they ditched me, they fucking ditched me. I have no ship, no fucking clue where I am… they left me to die. This is god damn mutiny, MUTINY!

* * *

You know the pairing if I'm using Wolf as a char, so don't bother asking. Anyways, this is the prologue, so you know me, they'll be a minor pause before chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed the start.


	2. Fox Fucking McCloud

Well, since it looks like people are reading this, just neglecting my standard, 'Review or Die,' message, I'll start the first, true, chapter. I hope you all enjoy this, and obviously I'm not gonna neglect my other stories, well, maybe Forever, since I'm still sorta blocked on it, but this is gonna be a split focus with On the Rocks. I hope you all enjoy this, my story in scary intensive first person. Enjoy~

* * *

This is fucking priceless. Mother. Fucking. Priceless. They took the god damn wolfen and my dignity and… and… FUCK! They took everything from me, I have nothing, fucking NOTHING.

Alls they left me with was a pair of briefs, didn't even have the pity to leave me with some clothes, any fucking clothes. Oh, fuck them, they undressed me completely, I was wearing white briefs, these are bright pink, bright fucking pink.

A gust of frosty wind, carrying a few flakes of snow brushed my frame. It was cold as fuck; I couldn't do this too long. I wrapped my arms around my front as an involuntary shiver shook my frame.

Okay, calm down Wolf, just calm down. Think… rationally, you need to get somewhere safe. …Where?

I glanced around, an endless expanse of frosted green, nothing else. I kinda wish there was some flowers or something, I hate them… but I wish there was something else here.

Wait… what the fuck? What's that buzzing sound? I gasped as a dark figure loomed into my vision, and I threw myself down as my fur blew with a gust of hot wind that formed from the figure.

Suddenly, the buzzing was gone, and I pulled myself up and turned around. Oh… hell no, an arwing…

The reflective canopy glittered in the barely there sunlight, nearly blinding me. Then, a small blast of air released from it, the canopy lifting up slightly. Within moments it had rolled up on its hinges, revealing the last person I wanted to see.

Fox McCloud.

I glared at him, his emerald green eyes returning my feeling of hate. After a few moments, he leapt from the arwing and stood facing me, mere feet away. His blaster was raised and pointed right at me, and I had to swallow my pride to stop the growl that rose in my throat.

"Wolf… why the fuck are you on Corneria? We got a report of a wolfen entering the atmosphere in the past few hours," Fox said after a moment or two.

"I don't know Fox, go ask my fucking so-called 'teammates,'" I replied instantly.

"I don't believe it. There's no way that you're team left you here, no fucking way," he drilled me in a few moments.

After a few seconds, Wolf raised the note, only to get a snarl from Fox.

"I could kill you now Wolf and no one would know the difference," Fox said with a small, sadistic grin.

"Why don't you then?" I retorted with a growl.

The intensity of his gaze made me certain he'd do it, his finger tensing on the trigger, and I could see the red gathering in the barrel. My life flashed before my eyes, and a small tear welled in my eye.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I prayed the laser would just impale me, come on already, and end it!

Seconds passed, and I could still feel my heart beat in my ears, I was still breathing… what was he doing? I heard something hit the ground, and suddenly, everything seemed calm.

One second, two seconds passed, and I opened my eyes. Fox had dropped his blaster, why the fuck didn't he just kill me?

"Isn't it funny Wolf? I always thought you'd go out in a blaze of glory… I can't take that away from you. If you're telling the truth, they already took everything else away…" he said, suddenly, a laugh erupted from him, it was the scariest thing I'd ever heard, so god damn happy with such a bad situation.

"I'm not sure how I'd work it out with the team… but maybe you could come back with me…" Fox suggested quietly as his laughter died down.

"Sure," I replied, surprised. I wanted him dead, but it was the only way I'd live. As much as I fucking hated his guts, it was the only way.

"Get in I guess," he said, gesturing to his arwing.

I walked forwards cautiously, jumping onto the frame of the star-fighter. "There's only one seat Fox…"

"Oh, right… One of us will have to sit on the other's lap," Fox stammered.

"Oh get over it Fox," I said calmy, sitting down in the seat, and within a few moments, I realized how fucking awkward it was. Fox was sitting on my lap, and it didn't help that he shifted a lot.

After a few moments, he took off, and I almost lost it when the arwing shifted, Fox shifted too. Oh fuck…

* * *

Well, one, writer's block is a product of the devil, and two, I hate writing awkward scenes. XD Well anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my dialogue, my less than perfect dialogue.


End file.
